She's Up: B & V chronicles
by The Princess Helen of Troy
Summary: Betty and Veronica finally decide to dump Archie! Will is last? This is the same as the previous story with new chapters! The other will not work! It's an old URL! Read this one!
1. Chapter 1

Betty and Veronica in She's Up

Betty and Veronica in She's Up

Betty: "Hey Ron, What's up?"

Veronica: "GRRRRRRR……….."

Betty: "What's wrong with you?"

Veronica: "It's that Cheryl Blossom! She makes me so mad!"

Betty: "What happened?"

Veronica: "Well, I was going to the movies with Archie when she just happened to walk by with that new scent by DKNU. The apple scent. Archie went ga ga for her!"

Betty: "Gosh, Ronnie, I think Archie is wrong. He could have resisted."

Veronica: "Betty, I thought you were on my side!"

Betty: "yah, but I think we should break up with him! He's always playing the field! Always finding some one better than us! It should end!"

Veronica: "I agree, Betty!"


	2. Chapter 2

She's Up Chapter 2

She's Up Chapter 2

Author's Note: The setting takes place at Cheryl Blossom's new home in Riverdale. This is the house that is not as beautiful or gargantuan as the one in Pembrooke. This is the new house the Blossom's bought after losing their billions.

Archie: "Cheryl…"

Cheryl: "Yes, Archie dear?"

Archie: "WOW! Cheryl, I don't know what it is, but you are so alluring today!"

Cheryl: "Darling, I thank you, but I am ALWAYS alluring! I am so fabulous. I mean… Look at me! You are so lucky to be with such a gorgeous, scarlet haired beauty! My long, silky, red locks are so enticing. I bet you want to grab it and feel it across your face. Look at my emerald eyes! They are incredibly intoxicating. You could just drown in them. Look at my tiny waist .My abs are incredible! I am so fit! I have a perfect figure! I am a ten. Wow! I would be Eleanor of Aquitaine if I still had billions of dollars and that fifty million dollar home in Pembrooke…"

Cheryl starts to cry over her fortune loss and Archie is thinking: "Wow! What an ego! Am I really listening to this? I thought Veronica was bad, but just listen to this one talk! I think I need to get out of here!"

Archie: "Cheryl, love bug?"

Cheryl: (**sniff, sniff**) "Y-yes, hon bun?"

Archie: "er, um, well, you see? I have an important meeting to go to and well, I have to leave!"

Cheryl: "WHAT! YOU DARE TO LEAVE WHEN I AM AT SUCH A VULNERABLE STATE? SCREW YOU, ARCHIE ANDREWS! HOW DARE YOU?? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE THIS INSTANT! I WOULD HAVE THE BUTLER THROUGH YOU OUT, BUT WE DON'T HAVE A BUTLER ANYMORE…WAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

Archie: "Okay. I am out of here! Call me when you feel better!"

Cheryl slams the door as Archie leaves and Archie thinks to himself:

" WOW! I am sure glad I got out of there! Now, I need to meet up with my girls. I am sure they miss me right about now. Haha! I bet they are so jealous that I spent the day at Cheryl's house, but the they need not worry because I am going to find them!"

Boy, Archie sure is wrong because his two "girls" are at Pop Tate's Soda Fountain with Adam and Randolph. Archie walks in on them while Randolph is kissing Veronica and Betty is kissing Adam.

Archie: "B-Betty? Ronnie? What is going on here? I thought the three of us were going steady?"

Veronica: "Archie Andrews! How dare you? THREE people don't go steady! TWO people go steady! Randolph and I have decided we are going steady. He wrote me a poem asking me. Unlike you, you no good cheating scum! We saw you with Cheryl and we decided it's over!"

Archie: "Betty? You love me! Are you serious? You are breaking up with ME! Remember? It's me, Archie!"

Betty: "I know, Archie! That's exactly why I am dumping you for Adam. Adam treats me like a lady! Unlike you! You always make me do your homework and repair your car so you can date Veronica! I am done!"

Archie: "Girls! I am sorry! I will never cheat on you again! I promise! It will only be you two!"

Betty and Veronica: "Not the two of us! One of us! If you want one of us that badly, you need to choose!"

Archie: "I have to choose between the two of you?"

Betty and Veronica: "Yes!"

Archie: "Well, I guess I choose…"

Stay tuned to find out who Archie chooses!


End file.
